


Time Flew By (is it everything you thought?)

by threeinthemorning



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Quest, Strangers to Lovers, The relationships are going to be a bit wonky, Unfinished, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeinthemorning/pseuds/threeinthemorning
Summary: There are thousands of universes in which Logan Ciardi and Patton Fitzroy never meet. There are thousands more where Virgil Senna isn't alive long enough to meet King Benjamin's son, Prince Roman.This isn't one of those universes.





	Time Flew By (is it everything you thought?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichapter fanfic, so let's hope I can keep myself motivated enough to follow this story all the way through, haha!

The streets bustled with activity, even with it being mid-morning. Every townsperson seemed to be out in the streets on this particular day. Bakers wheeling fresh bread in wooden carts bustled by the auburn-haired man as they made their way down the cobblestone street in search of hungry men and women alike to sell to. The sound of several merchants from a grand assortment of foreign lands yelling echoed off of the walls belonging to the houses and storefronts lining the street. The starstruck young male gazed at a dark-skinned merchant perched atop a fair-sized mule: she appeared to be selling a menagerie of rare magical and exotic items. Everything from unfamiliar foods to potions of various hues and afflictions. Off the top of his head, Patton recognized a wildflower-based mending potion, its seafoam green body sloshing against the sides of one of the various vials strapped to the merchant's belt. It was a complex potion used for mending tears in almost any material: hide, linen and even skin or flesh.

“See anything you like, Sir?” The merchant asked, turning on her mule to address him properly.

“Oh! Patton’s fine; would you mind telling me just how much that mending potion you have there is?” He beamed at the merchant as his hand traveled into his thin wool jacket, preparing to take out his small bag of silver coins.

“Well Patton, I’m Chidi.” She looked oddly impressed, and Patton swore he saw her deep brown eyes scanned him up and down briefly before they returned to meet his gaze. “Well, since I got most of the ingredients with little hassle, and you seem like a good, honest, working man who knows his potions, I’ll sell it to you for six silver coins!” Her entire disposition was sunny; she reminded Patton of a kind barkeep he had met on his travels to the city named Emile. Sweet yet clearly very smart.

“Deal!” Patton’s face split into a grin as he felt around in the small sheepskin pouch sewn on the inside of his jacket for a second before dispensing six silver disks into the awaiting hand of the woman.

After very quickly insuring that he had given her the correct number of coins, Chidi pulled the flask from its place on her belt and handed it to him with a bright smile.

“I’m assuming you know how to use that mending potion since you could recognize it by appearance?” The dark-skinned woman observed him, raising her left eyebrow.

“I’ve used it a few times actually, so I should be dandy! Thank you so much, Chidi!” Patton grinned, stashing the flask in one of the small interior pockets of his jacket.

As he began to walk towards the crowd attempting to enter the town centre, Chidi called after him.

“Safe travels, kind Patton!” He waved in response, unable to keep the smile off his face. He felt like he would be doing a lot of smiling today if the past hour was anything to go off of. Patton wriggled through the mass of people in front of him, sending a similar bright smile at anyone and everyone he could. As he finally stumbled through the crowd of people after minutes of dodging and weaving between people, he froze in his tracks to gaze at the lively scene that was the town centre.

The King’s city had always been a lively place, full of children and vendors who were eager to chat with every friendly face (and even some unfriendly ones, if it meant making a sale), but today was different. There were dozens of children running around happily, playing all sorts of games from tag to hide and seek with the vendor’s booths. There were hundreds, if not thousands of people milling around the large cobblestone square; teenagers were perched on the tile roofs, laughing and joking around while the King’s knights watched from the perimeter of the square with smiles gracing their faces. Everyone was so merry, and Patton loved it.

No matter how many times Patton left his family’s humble little house in the country in order to venture into the great city of King Benjamin, he always felt such a strong feeling of pure awe at the city’s grandeur and beauty, but today was undoubtedly special. Everything screamed celebration from the deep crimson and bright gold decorations hanging from every building in sight to the tripling of the usual amount of people in the square and the infectiously happy mood.

In his daze, Patton didn’t notice the dark-haired male quickly pushing his way through the crowd and steadily encroaching on his personal space (whatever was left of it in a crowd this size). That was until the mystery male collided with the tan-skinned man’s back and brought them both to the ground. Hard.

The loud crack of Patton’s head slamming against the cobblestone paving was majorly drowned out by the festivities going on around them. The world went black for a few seconds, and when he came back around the brunette was on his back. A quiet groan escaped from his throat as he dazedly opened his eyes, squinting his eyes in order to focus on the face hovering mere inches away from his. His glasses were no longer on his face, leaving him essentially blind.

Eventually, the man above him came into focus. He was a fair-skinned fellow with dark brown hair and a pair of glasses much nicer than his own (they suited his face, from what Patton could see). His hair was nearly immaculately styled, loosely parted to the side; there was one strand of dark hair resting on his forehead, however. The man was wearing a standard tunic with a deep blue cloak that must have gotten bunched up with the fall. He was a handsome man, and with the sunlight framing his silhouette, the brunette couldn’t help but wonder if he was dead, and this was his guardian angel. On a whim, Patton reached his arm up, poking the seemingly concerned man’s cheek, pleased when his finger made contact with solid flesh and bone.

“Oh thank God you’re real, I thought I may have just been run over and sent to heaven.” He giggled, his speech slurring slightly. As he was attempting to prop himself up on his elbows, the dark-haired man quickly snapped out of his daze.

“I would not recommend that, sir. You may have suffered some form of blunt force trauma from the fall… There was quite a loud crack when your head hit the ground.” The man’s voice was almost monotone as if he were reciting facts rather than making conversation (not that Patton really considered being knocked over by a stranger a good conversation starter in most cases). He did not seem flustered or embarrassed in the slightest; if anything, he seemed genuinely concerned.

“Oh, I’m sure I’m fine! And you don’t have to call me sir, Patton’s fine- eep!” Patton let out a squeal as his fingers nearly got flattened by a line of children racing by. “Um, I don’t know your name, but would you mind helping me find my glasses? I think they fell off when I fell, and there are way too many people around here for me to find them in my state..” He requested sheepishly, carefully sliding himself out from under the stranger and sitting up. Almost immediately, a sickening wave of dizziness made itself abundantly present. Patton closed his eyes tightly, willing it away with all his strength.

“Uh, well Mr. Patton I believe you may require some medical assistance if how hard you’re gripping your coat is anything to go by. I believe I can provide you with some new glasses since this does appear to be my fault. Do you believe you can stand?” The man crouched in front of Patton, and when he reopened his eyes he met the other’s deep brown eyes for a second before quickly scanning his nauseous form with a small frown.

“Oh no, I’m Okie-Dokie! Just… a bit disoriented! Nothing that would require you to go out of your way for medicine. I should just- um,” The light brown-haired boy braced his arms against the ground, raising himself off the ground with a fair bit of effort, “I should just go! I would never want to inconvenience you anymore!” Even when the dizziness returned with a vengeance, Patton plastered a smile on his face as he swayed in place.

His newfound vertical orientation didn’t last long, however, for it was mere seconds before Patton was stumbling forward, barely being steadied by the off-guard stranger.

“I am getting you help whether you want it or not Mr. Patton, I’m now certain that you are not in fact ‘Okie-Dokie’, so please don’t make this more difficult.” The man implored Patton before adjusting the satchel that hung from his shoulder and wrapping his left arm under the injured man’s arm. With minimum nudging, Patton begrudgingly walked alongside the mystery man. As they wormed their way through the crowd, the streets became less busy and eventually, they stopped in a small alleyway for a quick break (more for Patton’s sake than the stranger helping him).

“Hey! I just realized that I never got your name!” Patton exclaimed, wincing as he was too loud for the headache that had begun to develop mere minutes earlier.

“Hm? Oh, I suppose not. Is it really necessary?” The other man asked as he polished his glasses on the end of his tunic. He was stood beside Patton, attempting to ensure that the injured man would not injure himself further by falling over.

“Well, no… but it would be really nice! I want to thank you properly for helping me! You really didn’t have to do any of this,” He chuckled, running his hand through his puff of wavy hair that was surely sticking up in every direction possible.

It was silent in the alley for a solid minute; The sound of people laughing and chatting filtered into the alleyway despite how far they were from the centre at that point.

Then, suddenly, the man sighed and turned away from him.

“My name is Logan... Logan Ciardi. We should get a move on, the castle is still quite a while from here, and it would not be ideal for your condition to worsen while we stand here.” Without his glasses, Patton couldn’t be sure, but he swore the man- Logan- was smiling.

Blindly, Patton reached for Logan’s outstretched arm and wrapped it around his torso, resuming their previous position. It had worked quite well in order to keep him upright. It was then that Patton began to process what the glasses-clad man had just said so casually. Well, as casual as he had heard Logan act thus far.

“Wait, did you just say castle? As in King Benjamin’s castle?!” Patton actually stumbled in his surprise.

“Well, of course, I have enough authority to have free reign of the castle’s hospital wing and you may need a few potions from their stash in order to heal this injury.” Logan continued forward as if that hadn’t been a jarring statement in the slightest. Patton followed obediently, but in his head, a warzone had formed. It was like a cyclone was ravaging his mindscape, and all that the usually happy-go-lucky boy could truly focus on as the unlikely duo slowly worked their way towards the grand castle of King Benjamin was one thought that kept cycling to the front of his brain.

_**What have I gotten myself into?!**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did, feel free to leave me a kudos and/or any comments you have on this fic so far!


End file.
